All Angels Fly, So Why Don't I?
by Reflections of Twilight
Summary: Angel recounts the story of her life in the E-shaped house, as well as her Flock's death. Set right after Angel gets rescued in the first book. No real pairing, just an old Angel-centered fic I wrote maybe a year ago that I randomly felt like posting. Rated T for one swear word, plus a few deaths.


**AN: Hey, guys! I just found this old Angel-centered one-shot I never posted, and thought, "Eh, it's finished and edited and everything, so why not post it?" So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Roses are lavender with blue polka-dots,**

**Violets are gray with red** **swirls,**

**This poem makes no sense whatsoever,**

**And neither does the fact that I don't own Max Ride.**

**(Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I hate rhyming poems. ZEBRAS!)**

**Angels Fly, So Why Don't I?**

**Angel POV**

I watched them all fall.

I watched them hit the floor, dead.

And you know what else I knew?

I knew I was next.

* * *

There was once a time where I was sweet, and innocent- happy, even.

That was before the Erasers came- before I was kidnapped.

The funny thing? I wasn't fuly innocent then- even back then, I knew stuff that I shouldn't have known.

Confused? Allow me to backtrack.

* * *

**The E House- Angel at age 4**

_I didn't know much back then._

_This is an obvious statement. No four-year-old knows much- not even a mind-controlling freak like me._

_But 'not much' was too much._

_Let me tell you a secret. If you promise to keep it, _maybe_ you'll live to see the day the world ends._

_Maybe._

_If _they_ don't get you before that happens, that is._

_My secret is that Jeb was never good; not even when he rescued us._

_He was putting drugs in our food; injecting us with needles in our sleep; even taking DNA samples to clone._

_And then I found out._

_I was four, but I was old enough to remember. Remember the secret lab that I had found while wandering around at night. _

_Remember the clones from our DNA._

_Remember the cries of agony that came from said clones._

_Jeb knew I had been in there. He knew that I knew too much. So he decided he would keep me quiet- at any cost._

_I was lucky that the cost at first had just been him fleeing- his experiments with him. With no proof, no one would believe me- plus, if he was gone, he couldn't hurt us anymore, and so I felt safe enough that I didn't talk._

_But that was not enough for Jeb._

_That was when the Erasers came into the picture._

_I was kidnapped, thrown around, and touched in places no six-year-old should be touched._

_I think that was about where my innocence was officially lost._

* * *

**Back to present day**

After that, I was never quite the same- I wasn't as trusting, not as happy. I think the Flock noticed- I just think that they didn't care enough.

Then, the deaths began.

Iggy was first- poor boy couldn't see the shadow falling over him as an Eraser snuck up from behind- he was as good as gone.

Nudge was next- the girl couldn't wake up fast enough... The Erasers closed in on her faster than she could pick out a new outfit.

Nudge... She was the only one who cared about me enough. Besides Gazzy.

Guess who was next to go?

If you guessed Gazzy, you're correct. He couldn't take it... He had a knife and... He wasn't thinking straight...

I think that death hurt the most.

All that was left was me, Max and Fang.

We managed for a while.

Then,we were back at the school again.

And in the middle of the night, they were taken out of their cages.

And their wings were cut off.

They bled to death, of course. That's what happened in the first lines of the story.

And then, just like I heard them think, I was next.

They cut out my brain- just like they cut out Iggy's eyes.

And I was wide awake.

Now, I just sit here on Earth, dead- not able to go to heaven to relax or hell to suffer until I leave behind the deaths of my Flock.

But I don't think that's possible.

So, if you're ever looking for a fallen angel, come here- wherever here is.

Once you find where here is, I'm sure I'll be there.

'Cause angels can't fly on broken wings.

So, when your time comes, think about me: a girl with flight in life, but none in death.

And then you'll realize that not all angels fly.

* * *

**AN:Oh my gosh, that was more sucktacular then I remember it being.**

**Oh, well. I need something to post, and all the editors in the world couldn't fix this pile of crap, so...**

**If you somehow enjoyed it, leave me a review saying so. It can literally only be those 4 words, I won't mind. If you just say, "I enjoyed this story," or, "I hated this story," or whatever else you want to say, then I encourage you to.**

**Have a Happy New Year, and I'll see you all in 2013!**

**Luffles, Sunsets**


End file.
